


It Couldn’t Please Me More

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Relaxation, Ronnie's had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Ronnie heads to Heather Warner's farm after a long afternoon of rehearsal for Cabaret.
Relationships: Ronnie Lee/Heather Warner
Comments: 46
Kudos: 26
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	It Couldn’t Please Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Januarium had such a great list of prompts to choose from. Here is the prompt that led to this story: Heather/Ronnie somehow? That would be hot. Maybe Ronnie does some work on Heather's house? Ronnie could... look after her cat iykwim.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friend popfly for the beta!

Ronnie steered her truck into Heather’s gravel driveway with a heavy sigh. The drive out to the farm had taken just long enough for her tiredness after rehearsal to really start to take hold. 

Ronnie could work all day on a job site without a break—had done, more than once. Ronnie could also sit through endless monthly Town Council meetings with Roland as the chair—and had been, for years now. But a Saturday afternoon spent trying to get Bob to remember the lyrics to the Pineapple song? And to not step on her feet while attempting the simple choreography Moira had put together? These past four hours had been her undoing.

She had texted Heather as she was leaving rehearsal, and had gotten back just a 👍 without any words attached, which meant that she was in the middle of chores out in the barn. That was fine. Even after her chores were finished, Heather always seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of energy that she was happy to spend on Ronnie. Ronnie raised half of her mouth in a tired smile.

The slam of the truck door and the crunch of Ronnie’s boots on the gravel led to Heather appearing at the barn door. She looked Ronnie up and down, then nodded her head. “Mm hm, okay. I have to finish out here before we can go inside. If you help me it’ll go faster.” Heather turned and returned inside.

When Ronnie reached the barn she leaned against the open door, wanting nothing more than to just go inside and take off her boots and stretch out on the couch. Heather just kept working though, cleaning out each stall, putting in fresh pine shavings, and running her hands over each of the goats in turn. 

After a few moments of not moving, zoning out a bit, Ronnie was startled back to herself by Heather’s voice. “Ok, Ronnie, I need you to go over there and start bringing over fresh hay. You’ve done this before, and I know you know what to do.”

Ronnie felt a little clearer with a specific task to focus on, and heaved herself into forward motion. “Good, Ronnie, thank you. I’ll have more instructions for you later, once we get inside.” A little shiver ran down Ronnie’s spine at the thought of that.

Following Heather’s instructions in the barn began to loosen the knots in Ronnie’s shoulders. When they made it inside, Heather directed her to the guest room for a shower, leaving a fresh t-shirt and pants on the closed toilet for Ronnie to put on when she was done.  That extra show of care really helped Ronnie leave Bob and his two left feet behind her.

Somehow Heather managed to get cleaned up and put together a snack spread while Ronnie was in the shower. Sitting together at the kitchen table, Heather handed Ronnie a beer and proceeded to feed her bites of fresh cheese, crusty bread, and apple.

“I’m not an infant, I can feed myself, you know,” Ronnie pushed back at the coddling. Heather’s hand stopped midway to Ronnie’s mouth with a slice of apple smeared in fresh cheese hanging there.

“Ronnie, I am feeding you right now. This doesn’t imply you’re an infant. I’d like you to let me do this for you,” Heather said unwaveringly.

Ronnie closed her eyes with a sigh and opened her mouth. God, the cheese tasted so good with the tartness of the apple, washed down by the bitter beer.

“You haven’t been to the Women’s Business Group in a couple of months. Was starting to wonder if we’d get to see each other again before opening night. Glad you were available today,” said Ronnie.

Heather sipped her wine and prodded Ronnie’s lips with a bite of crusty bread. 

“Just busy here, ramping up additional products for Rose Apothecary and taking care of my stock. Nothing personal going on there, Ronnie. You should know that,” was Heather’s reply.

Ronnie looked around the kitchen. “The new cabinets look really nice.”

Heather’s response came quickly. “I had the best contractor in the county do the work. She really took her time and did a great job.”

Ronnie was almost too relaxed to snort her reply to that. But she did snort, and not long after Heather grabbed her hands, pulled her to a standing position, and moved in close. Both of them smelled like David’s store, since Heather’s bathrooms were stocked with RA products. Ronnie rolled her eyes to herself as Heather moved both of Ronnie’s hands to one of hers, and slid her other hand around Ronnie’s neck.

“I’m going to rinse these dishes, Ronnie. You are going to go upstairs and lie down on my bed and wait for me.”

Ronnie’s breath shuddered a bit as she nodded her head. Heather squeezed the back of her neck and her clasped hands, then let her go with a small push in the direction of the stairs.

Ronnie always felt the most comfortable in  _ her _ places—her house that she’d built for herself, the Town Hall where she’d worked for so long, the baseball diamond where her team  _ usually _ won. Heather’s farmhouse was the first place she could remember feeling as comfortable in as she did in those places of her own. She wasn’t in charge of anything here, so she could truly relax. Heather enjoyed directing their time together. Ronnie enjoyed being directed. Turned out they were pretty perfect for each other in that regard.

Once upstairs Ronnie flopped down on Heather’s four-poster bed (“Nana Warner never got rid of any furniture, and now it’s all mine,” Heather had shared once), scooting so that she was enveloped by pillows encased in linens that still held the smell of sunshine from being dried on the line. Ronnie smiled a small, private smile.

Ronnie could hear Heather coming up the stairs, and looked up in time to see her stop in the doorway, checking to be sure Ronnie had done exactly what she said.

“Good job, Ronnie. Exactly where I asked you to be,” Heather praised as she made her way into the room, shucking off her overshirt and her sweatpants. She was left in nothing but black boy shorts and a white tank top, and the sight of all that skin made Ronnie catch her breath.

Heather climbed up on the bed and leaned over Ronnie’s prone form. She ran a finger lightly down Ronnie’s cheek. “I know what you need, Ronnie. I know why you are here. You want to let yourself go. You want to not think for awhile. And I am going to help you do that. Are we in agreement about that?” 

Ronnie inhaled deeply. “Yes, we are. Safeword’s same as always. I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Heather ran her hands slowly up Ronnie’s arms, tucking her fingers under the hems of the short sleeves of Ronnie’s t-shirt. She circled each arm, watching the goosebumps rise up in the wake of her fingers. Heather bit her lip in concentration. “You are so beautiful, Ronnie. Even more so when you do exactly what I tell you to do. So please, sit up and take off your t-shirt. Then go ahead and lie back down.”

Heather leaned back as Ronnie sat up, took off her shirt, thanked the universe that she hadn’t bothered with her bra after her shower, and settled back quickly.

Heather’s hands were on her, working along with her lips to cover every inch of Ronnie’s skin with sensation. When Heather raised first one of Ronnie’s arms and then the other above her head, fingers within reach of the bars of the bedframe, it was all Ronnie could do not to grab ahold. But she knew she needed to wait for instructions.

She could hear the smile in Heather’s voice as she praised Ronnie for waiting. “You are so good, waiting to hear what I want you to do. You’re also smart—I want you to please go ahead and grab onto the bars there. Nice, good.”

Ronnie knew under any other circumstances she would scream in annoyance at being praised like this. But here, with Heather, she lived for it. Wanted nothing more than to be told what to do and that she was doing it right.

“We aren’t going to use any restraints, today, Ronnie. You are going to leave your hands there until I tell you to take them down. Do you understand?” 

With a groan Ronnie muttered, “Yes,” and held on. Restraints made things easier, but she knew she could do this. Heather’s words and her eyes were restraint enough. 

As Heather finished undressing her, all the while strategically kissing areas of skin, Ronnie could feel herself letting go of the frustrations of rehearsal and the tensions of the week. Her skin buzzed everywhere Heather touched her. 

Without a second thought she moved as Heather told her to, positioned her legs as instructed, and released her hands as soon as Heather ordered her to grab her hair and pull it while she went down on Ronnie in the way that was guaranteed to bring on an earth-shattering orgasm.

Ronnie was lost in the sensations flooding her body. She reveled in not thinking. She moaned long and low as her orgasm built, and cried out in release, trusting that no one but the goats was able to hear her giving in to pleasure and to Heather.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song from the musical Cabaret by Kander & Ebb.


End file.
